jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150125200147
' Next w komie ' Rozdział 12 Jak oni się tu znalazły? Przecież pobiegli do lasu... Czekała tam na nas obrażona Wichura i Szczerbo wyszczerzający zęby. Ta scena wyglądała komicznie. Ciekawe o co poszło. Dragon zaczął się śmiać, ja rówinież. Szczerbatek popatrzył na nas jak na idiotów. -As- Wichura o co wam poszło?- podeszłam do smoczycy nadal się śmiejąc. Ona tylko coś warkneła i popatrzyła na Szczerba. -Dragon- Szczerbatek przeproś Wichurę. Już- rozkazał Smok podszedł do Wichury i zaczął trącać ją nosem z miną mówiącą "Wybacz mi. Proszę". Wichura próbowała się oprzeć ale po chwili uległa i bawiła się ze Szczerbatkiem. Weszliśmy do naszej chatki. Mała, skromna lecz bardzo przez nas lubiana. Przez ten miesiąc zdarzyło się w niej wiele dobrych jak i niedobrych sytuacji. Jedną z dobry była opowieść Dragona jak to zaprzyjaźnił się z Szczerbatkiem. A jedną z złych była nasza kłótnia. O co poszło? O nic wielkiego. Tylko o to że wrzucił mnie do jeziora. Tak się wtedy na niego wściekłam że prawie co nie żuciłam w niego toporem. Kilka razy próbowałam zdjąc mu maskę lecz to się nie udało. Czemu? Zawsze wiedział że kiedy próbuję to zrobić. Jakby czytał mi w myślach. Dziwnie jest się z kimś przyjaźnić,rozmawiać i wygłupiać nie widząc twarzy tej osoby. Mówi się trudno, nie chce to nie chce. Chwilę posiedzieliśmy w chatce rozmawialiśmy o różnych sprawach między innymi o tym co Szczerbo zrobił Wichurze. -Dragon- Jak myślisz o co im poszło? -As- Nie mam pojęcia. -Dragon- Ja też. Wiesz- przeciągnął się- chyba musimy już lecieć. -As- Najchętniej to bym tu została i nie wracała. - Dragon podszedł do mnie tak niebezpiecznie blisko że chciałam już sciągnąć mu maskę żucić się na niego i zatopić sie w pocałunku bez końca. Szepnął mi do ucha. -Dragona- Też bym został. Ale musimy już wracać.- podrzucił mnie do góry i przeżucił przez ramię - As- Co ty robisz! Odłóż mnie spowrotem na ziemię!- krzyczałam a on się tylko śmiał.- mówię coś postaw mnie na ziemię! - Dragon- Nie- powiedział przez śmiech -As- Już! - Dragon - Nie. -As- Wiesz coraz bardziej mi go przypominasz.-stanął w miejscu. Postawił mnie na ziemi. Spojżał na mnie. Jego oczy wyrażał zdziwienie- No co? Był tak samo uparty jak ty- zaczełam się śmiać. - Dragon - łał... pierwszy raz widzę żybyś się śmiała wspominając o nim. - As- Ej. Nie będę się całe życie użalać. Zranił mnie. Zranił. Zrozumiałam to dopiero teraz. Przecież nie byliśmy parą. Tylko przyjaciółmi. - Dragon - Mel no to mnie zaskoczyłaś. To co... lecimy? - As- A widzisz gdzieś nasze smoki? - Dragon - A tam są. Ale czekaj co oni...- spojżałam w stronę smoków. Nie no Wichura znalazła sobie chłopaka. Stali sobie. Szczerbo trzymał w pysku kilka niebieskich kwiatków. Dał je Wichurze. Ona za to polizała go po mordce. To było słodkie. Aż zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się wilki uśmiech przypomniałam sobie jak Czkawka kiedy mieliśmy po 12 lat dał mi bukiet czerwonych róż. Dostał za to buziaka w policzek. Ta piękne wspomnienia. - As- Wichura!- zawołałam swoją smoczycę podeszła do mnie z kwiatami w pysku- Oj znalazła sobie pani chłopaka? - Smoczyca uśmiechneła się - Dragon - przesłuchanie zrobimy sobie w domu. Teraz musimy lecieć. Zbliża się 15.00 a o 15.20 mieliśmy być w twoim domu. Cassie chciała coś ogłosić. - As- No już dobra. Wichura lecimy- wskoczyłam na smoczycę- Będziemy pierwsze!!! - Dragon - Nie tym razem. ' Przepraszam głowa mnie boli. Nie mogę już myśleć. Obiecuję. Dodam jutro nexta. Dziękujcie moim rodzicom. Next był by bardzo długi gdyby nie to że " Karolina choć pomóż" cały dzień im pomagałam. Uciekłam placka, zrobiłam obiad. Posprzątam cały dom na błysk. Teraz będę się użalać nad sobą. Przepraszam ogromnie. Obiecuję next jutro. I w środę. Sorki. (Niestety Agenta z głowy wywiało) '